


Train Ride

by Pookerella



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookerella/pseuds/Pookerella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto didn't really know what he was thinking when he bought the ticket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride

Makoto didn’t really know what he was thinking when he bought the ticket. He looked down to the golden ticket, shimmering in the morning light. It had been an on the spur buy- a journey of a lifetime across the countryside. Maybe he bought it for a few different reasons. Stressed out from work could be one. Wanting to actually do something outside the ordinary could be another.

Makoto looked outside the window, watching the fog dance inside and outside between the trees. The morning light filtering through. He could almost taste the dew, smell the grass. Makoto let out a big sigh, leaning back into his chair. The scenery was gorgeous. The interior scenery wasn’t too bad either. He felt his ears flush red as he peeked at the man opposite to him. He too was looking outside the window, as he had been since the train started. He looked almost surreal- the scenery reflecting into his eyes, the warm light illuminating his skin. He had this wistful, far away look, and Makoto feels almost like he’s intruding by seeing it. The two of them had been on this train ride for an hour now, and Makoto hadn't dared interrupt the man from the window.

He wondered why he was alone… was he the same as Makoto? Stressed from work? Wanting something new and exiting to try? He gazed out again. They were passing by a lake, which was calm and flat. The fog was floating aimlessly along the water, creating a hazy dream like feel. The morning light skimmed along the water, light sparkling. It was truly a sight. He could feel himself smiling. He glanced over to see the other man, wanting to gauge his reaction.

Makoto’s breathe caught.

The other man’s eyes were sparkling and shining, crystal clear and vibrant as water.

'Beautiful.'

Makoto didn't even know he was staring until the man, finally, looked from the window to him. He felt his whole face bloom red, spreading down to his neck. Oh no.

'The s-scenery!' What was he even talking about he whined internally. Gosh he couldn't stop himself smiling like a goof. He just can't help it, making a fool of himself. Where did those words even come from?! There was a moment silence.

"Yeah.’ The voice was low and soothing and Makoto decided he really liked it. He moved his head towards the man, who was just gazing at Makoto, like he has known him before and was just seeing an old friend. The small smile was genuine, and Makoto suddenly felt like he was light as air.

The man returned to his position outside the window, the lake vanishing and the scenery was yet again rolling country hills. The silence was comforting.

'Beautiful.'


End file.
